Computers and mobile devices are frequently used for playing audio/video contents. With the pervasive use of mobile devices and computers, these days audio/video contents are distributed to users mostly in the form of audio/video files that are played on computers or mobile devices by users. Often, while listening to these audio/video contents, users must attend to other tasks after pausing the playback and resume after they are finished performing those tasks.